OS Minermione
by LouM326
Summary: L'hiver, la neige, deux lionnes et un amour douloureux. Voici la description de cette OS Minermione un peu guimauve. (qui est aussi mon premier Minermione) Bonne lecture :)


Un léger vent froid souffle dans les cheveux de la lionne.

Hermione Granger est assise sur un banc, dans le parc du château. Malgré la neige et les températures plutôt basses, la Gryffondor était sortie pour se poser ici.

Elle avait besoin de respirer, de se changer les idées. Être enfermée dans le château allait la rendre folle. Entre le bruit, la chaleur étouffante et surtout ses pensées…

Hermione est en sixième année. Elle est très intelligente et appréciée de ses professeurs. Mais surtout, elle est la préférée d'un professeur en particulier, le professeur de métamorphose Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione adore passer du temps avec son aînée, surtout depuis sa quatrième année, année où la relation des deux femmes avaient évoluée, passant d'une relation professeur/élève à une relation amicale.

Mais Hermione voulait plus qu'une relation amicale.

Hermione aime Minerva.

Sa respiration devenait difficile quand son aînée est près d'elle, ses mains devenaient moites quand elle la frôlait et un frisson la parcourait quand elle la touchait.

Mais Minerva n'aime pas Hermione.

Même si jamais la lionne n'a eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, elle le sait. Elle sait que son professeur ne la voyait que comme une élève. Elle sait que son professeur ne l'aime pas. Elle sait que son professeur n'a d'yeux que pour le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione sait tout ça, alors elle se tait. Elle souffre en silence de cet amour impossible. Elle ne le montre pas, elle fait bonne figure alors que son coeur saigne.

-Miss Granger ?

La lionne sursaute en entendant son nom, sortant de ses pensées. Elle relève la tête avant que ses yeux plongent, involontairement, dans les yeux verts qui lui font face.

-Que faites vous ici, miss ? Demande le professeur McGonagall.

-Je suis venue prendre l'air, répond la lionne sans quitter le regard de son aînée.

-Avec ce froid ? Demande la directrice adjointe en s'asseyant près de son élève.

Hermione sent son coeur accélérer, le sentait battre dans ses tempes.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse pour que vous vous isoliez ? Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, dit avec douceur Minerva en posant ses mains chaudes sur les mains gelées d'Hermione.

Ce contact a pour effet de troubler la lionne. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la repousser, en demander plus, sourire ou pleurer.

Alors son corps réagit pour elle, se mettant à trembler alors qu'une larme roule sur sa joue pétrifiée par le froid.

Voyant son élève pleurer, Minerva comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. Doucement, elle essuie cette larme avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la lionne.

-Qu'est ce qui…. Commence Minerva.

Mais Hermione l'embrasse, la coupant dans sa question.

D'un coup, c'est comme si Hermione ne ressentait plus rien. Ni le froid, ni la douleur de son coeur, ni les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Alors, elle se détache doucement pour plonger son regard brun dans le regard vert de son aînée.

-Je t'aime Minerva… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… Je t'aime tellement que j'en souffre… Souffle la lionne.

Minerva reste immobile quelques secondes, analysant ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle réellement entendu ce que Hermione venait de lui dire ?

Doucement, comme si son cerveau se remet en marche, elle cligne des yeux avant de regarder son élève qui soutient son regard.

-Je… Enfin… Pourquoi ? Demande enfin le professeur après de longues minutes.

Hermione fut surprise de la question, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu es belle, intelligente, forte et tu as encore un nombre incroyable de qualité ! Réponds la lionne en souriant légèrement.

-Hermione Granger… Souffle Minerva.

-Oui, professeur ? Réponds l'interpeller, elle aussi dans un souffle.

La directrice de maison se penche et capture avec douceur les lèvres de son élève.

Hermione sourit doucement contre les lèvres de son aînée en passant ses bras autour de son cou, se collant à elle. Elle était si heureuse… Enfin, son rêve le plus fou se réalise !

Hermione aime Minerva.

Et Minerva aime Hermione.


End file.
